Puting back together the past
by Noon's Phoenix
Summary: I chose my path a long time ago. I chose to dream. I chose to lie. I chose Draco. I'm not even sure if that was a good or bad choice but it was a my choice. And that's not something I'm willing to turn my back on not now not ever. DMHG Under construction
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

I don't expect for you to understand why I've done what I've done and I don't expect to be forgiven. I take full responsibility for the part I've played in this insanity, in the destruction of everything I once loved, adored, in the undoing of my world.

A world I entered so full of promise and dreaming of change, and a world I'll leave strict and repressed. I just want to lay the whole story out, full of my proudest moments and moments I'd rather forget. It all seemed to happen so fast. The way every aspect of my young life had been spun and torn apart like loose ends of a sweater.

I've lost far too much to still be the same person. That's what this whole thing is. A last-ditch attempt to see if I can pinpoint the moment. The very second everything started to go downhill. You could say it was pathetic but I'm dying and I'm desperate to have a fair say in how I'm remembered.

Because I won't be forgotten.

And I don't want to be remembered as Hermione Granger- the traitor of the Golden Trio.

* * *

AN: That old intro thingy was way too much new one is somewhat better.

Yay Beta! updates coming I promise I know I suck!


	2. New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_I do suppose I should start when I was just seventeen. Dumbledore had died and I was facing the choice of what world I truly belonged to. Harry was with the Weasley's but I felt the need to be with my family. I remember every moment; I just hope I have time to write it all down..._

* * *

Hermione Granger slept dressed lazily in her room. Even though the clock read that she has slept a full nine hours she felt as though her head had just hit the pillow when the alarm clock screeched. She gave up trying to get a new shirt over her head and threw open her door leaving her room in nothing but her pj's with little books on them.

She walked down the stairs avoiding as the squeaky spots. The Granger's lived in a old blue Victorian house with a wrap around porch. Hermione had lived there all her life and when she was little used to pretend she was a princess going to the ball. But when she made her grand entrance the steps would make horrid noised that she just couldn't abide by. So she learned where to step and after a long time it became second nature.

As soon as she walked into the living room she knew something was wrong. Her Mother's slender hands where grasped in her Father's. They were both sitting on the couch. Mr. Granger looked up his eye full of sadness.

"Hermione, dear, please sit."

Something was very wrong, her dad never called her Hermione. It was always Sweetheart or Tootsie.

"We haven't been completely truthful with you about your adoption," started Mr. Granger.

Hermione's adoption had never been a source of interest for her. She supposed it could explain her certain talents but she didn't see anything to gain in digging for her biological parents. To her, her parents were Helen and Henry Granger right in front of her looking rather alarmed at the moment.

"We didn't adopt you at St. Mary's Orphanage... one night we opened the door and there was a woman with a little curly headed girl in her arms," Mr. Granger continued, "She were wearing wizard robes but we really didn't know what they meant."

"It was rather cold that night so I asked the woman in but the she politely declined but asked that we take you," Mrs. Granger added with a small smile, "I mean there you were a beautiful little girl sleeping so peacefully. At the time we'd just been through another round of fertility drugs with no success and well... well it doesn't matter now. We took you and a few weeks later a man came by and left a letter for you when you turned seventeen."

She could not longer go on, so she simply buried her blond head in her husband's shoulder and sobbed. Mr. Granger reached in his shirt pocket and handed Hermione an old looking letter. "It's a bit late but we... we didn't want you to read it alone... at school."

Hermione ran her thumb over the royal blue wax seal. It had three crescent moons with a large R in the middle. Silently, she carefully opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hermione you are now 17 years old. First I would like to tell you that your Mother and I love you very much but for reasons I cannot tell you we had to leave you for you own safety. This will all be explained, for the moment your hands opened this letter, a charm has signaled us. We shall come to the Granger's for you. Soon you shall know your identity. Please go ahead in pack for we will need to move fast there is much to tell you._

_All our love, _

_Your Father and Mother, _

_Mr. & Mrs. Reddenhurst_

Hermione looked up at her parents and she all of a sudden knew that they knew she was about to leave. The letter was sealed so they hadn't read it. Hermione's heart gave a shuddered and realized that it must have been some kind of parental instinct. She'd never much spent a lot of time with her parents she thought bitterly. Even before Hogwarts she was always curled up with some book never much for talking. Then after Hogwarts it just became easier and easier to leave them behind not coming home on holidays for one reason or the other. She even remembered cutting their skiing trip short for worry of Harry. She bit her lip in an effort to not cry; how selfish she'd been.

She gently placed the letter back in the envelope and left the room. She felt dizzy and sick at the same time, not the best feeling in the world to be experiencing all at once. But also she felt unusually numb. She didn't cry. She didn't rage or scream in anger. No, she simply packed her bags not bothering to change her clothes and sat on her bed looking at her hands. She just didn't know what to feel.

So she was Pureblood she recognized the name of Reddenhurst from past books she had read.

_'Well at least Malfoy can't call me Mudblood anymore.'_

_'Funny,'_ she thought, _'at a time like this my thought lead to Malfoy. That stuck up rude prat Malfoy.'_

Crookshanks must have felt his owner lost feelings because he jumped up on the bed and curled up in her lap purring loudly and nudging her hand. By this Hermione was startled out of her dream world. She started to gently stroke under his chin where she knew he liked it. She smiled; as her hand stopped but Crookshanks was not having that he nibbled at her hand until she resumed patting his fuzzy head

Her calm was interrupted by the front door opening and Mr. Granger calling for her.

Mr. Granger?

Is that what she should call him now? I mean he was certainly not her Father but he raised her. He must be something of importance. He must be. Right?

Hermione quietly summoned her bags to fly behind her down stairs. She took a deep breath before starting what she knew would be a long trip down the stairs. She didn't think or wonder if she would ever walk down these stairs again or how different her life would be from now on. She was still numb.

She finally got to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. Two things were different in this room, only two. Her parents were still in the same position as before her "Mother" sobbing hopelessly and her "Father" trying to hold his self together. But there was a man Hermione had never seen before standing in her living room. The second was she didn't see anyone else; not another woman. Where was her Mother?

The man was looking closely at a picture of Hermione when she was nine walking on the beach by the English Channel on vacation collecting sea shells. He had Hermione's dark brown eyes but his hair was black with specks of grey popping up. He had a five o'clock shadow sprinkled on his jaw and a smile on his lips. He wore a long royal blue cloak with a huge golden capital cursive R in the center circled in crescent moons. It looked like velvet or some other rich cloth, this lead Hermione only to guess the family was very wealthy.

Hermione was startled when the man turned to her and grinned before rushing forward and hugging her.

"Hermione," She back away but still had his hands gripping her shoulders; "You've grown so much... just like your Mother."

Hermione turned away from him as he loosened his grip on her shoulders. She walked over to her "parents", they were crying. Even her "Dad" had a few tears traveling down his cheeks. Her "Mum" was still sobbing. Hermione slowly walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

Her "Mother" slowly lifted her head from her hands and looked at Hermione through watery hazel eyes. Hermione took her "Mother's" hands and felt the warm tears that had spilled on them. Hermione looked back up at the woman that that had raised her. The woman that used to read her stories before bed. The one who had cooked her millions of bowls of Mac Cheese. The woman who had answered her every letter during those first few months of Hogwarts.

Hermione after a moment spoke, "I'm going away but I want you," She turned her head to her Father, "and you, to know that you raised me. And in my eyes you two will forever be in my heart. And I'll still visit… and you can always consider me your daughter."

She lifted her self up slightly and kissed her "Mother" on the forehead and gave her a quick hug. She then turned to her "Father" and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "We love you, you've got know that."

"I do," she whispered back in a tight voice.

She walked over to the man who smiled, "You ready to see your home?"

The man smiled and hugged her, and then with a pop they were gone.

* * *

Suddenly Hermione saw a large room with two lovely royal blue couches by a huge fireplace. The warm fire snapped and crackled. The walls were a sandy stone and covered in many beautiful tapestries. The floors were a spotless grey blue marble that reflected the rich decorations around it. Large intricate Victorian styled windows that glowed with the half way risen sun; they'd obviously changed time zones. There were two huge half spiral staircase leading up to the upstairs hallway. The ceiling was high reaching with a lovely painting of what Hermione supposed was heaven. It had small angels hiding behind clouds and giggling and clouds shifting around the omniscient sky. About seven years ago she would have been shocked to see the baby angels moving about the painting but now it seemed like the usual to her. Carved pillars held up the huge ceiling with grace and ease. Each pillar was covered in sophisticated designs and patterns that yearned to be touched.

"Welcome home!" yelled a small creature from behind one of the massive pillars. It stepped out and came running towards Hermione and hugged her Pj clad leg.

"Miss! It's me! Paige! Your house elf!" cried the elf after noting Hermione confusion.

"Don't you remember? I used to take you to Master Malfoy's to play?" she asked innocently.

"Paige! Shush you are dismissed," her Father spoke tightly.

Paige covered her mouth, "Oh sorry Master didn't mean to let it slip!"

The man's eyes softened, "No, I'm sorry for snapping but please leave. I need to speak with Hermione."

Hermione was starting to wonder if she would ever know about her past with these two rambling.

"Great to have you back, Mistress!"

Paige nodded cheerfully and with one more fast hug left with Hermione's trunks.

Hermione turned to the man, "Now would you like to explain? Starting with your name would be nice."

Her Father shuffled his feet and looked down before looking back at Hermione, "I do suppose I owe you that... please sit."

He gestured to the couches by the fire. Hermione sat in one as he sat on the other opposite her. A single aged glass coffee table was in between them.

"Well, I guess I'll start with the names, I'm Nicholas Reddenhurst and your Mother was Elizabeth, Ella for short, Patterson Reddenhurst, you are Hermione Reddenhurst."

Hermione stopped him from going on, "Wait, what do you mean was?"

Mr. Reddenhurst looked into the fire and then turned back to Hermione not wanting to meet her in the eye.

"Your Mother died a few years ago," He sighed, "She… she…"

Hermione looked down and saw his hand not thinking she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Mr. Reddenhurst looked up with the saddest look in his eyes.

"You... you don't have to tell me... now…"

The man smiled, "I'll start again...," He lightly pulled his hand away from Hermione's he was clearly uncomfortable with physical contact. Hermione assumed the euphoria of finding your daughter had worn off and the difficulty of the situation must have reared its ugly head.

"Your Mother left you at the Granger's when you were about... five. I'd say. She wiped your memory; Paige will give you a potion so you may remember everything later, but why your Mother did that I'm afraid I cannot answer. She never told me, she only said it was for the best. I trusted her. After she died I found that I couldn't get you from the house. Your Mother had placed a protection charm so I couldn't take you from the house till you were at least 17. So I left a letter for your 17th birthday."

He took a quick look at the old grandfather clock on the other side of the room.

"But I do insist you return to bed it must be a terrible ordeal to be going through not to mention the time difference. The Manor is in Denmark. However being uprooted from your home would be just as equally upsetting. I would suspect you wouldn't mind a few more hours of shut eye before the family start to arrive."

There was something oddly comforting about Mr. Reddenhurst. Although the man was obviously reserved much like Hermione there seemed to be a part of him that yearned to help. He and Hermione both stood, just when Paige came in from the huge staircase.

"Miss! Come I shall show your bedroom!" Paige beckoned her over with a big smile.

Hermione went to follow the small house elf up the stairs when she noticed her Mr. Reddenhurst walking back in down a dark hall behind two heavy looking doors.

"Umm... Aren't you going back to rest as well?" she called out tentatively.

Mr. Reddenhurst turned his face nervous, "No, I've got a bit of work to do I'm afraid."

Hermione nodded silently and continued up the stairs after Paige further into her new home.

* * *

Hey guys! Yeah I finally got around to it sorry! Honors lit is kicking my ass and guess what? I just got assigned a four page essay! Which may sound like nothing but I hate research papers with a hot fiery passion.

E


	3. A look at the real Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Loud cheerful giggles echoed around the Reddenhurst Villa. The sound of little padding feet grew louder as the noise's source raced forward and into view. It was two small children probably three or four, a boy and a girl. _

_The little girl had big chocolate brown eyes that shined with excitement. Her face reminded one much of a Victorian styled porcelain doll only with a healthy glow from the sun. Her dress looked delicate and layered with different colors of blue and purples. She had very long curly brown hair that looked as if it had never been cut before. Small blue and purple flowers were placed, with what looked like great care, in her hair. Her curls were pulled up and back lightly at her ears away from her face. It bounced and flowed behind her where the boy chased her. _

_He himself was quite handsome with striking white blond hair and misty grey eyes. His features were soft as many four year olds are but still help a regal air. He wore a small set of rich black robes that clashed with his paleness. He was laughing reaching out trying to catch the girl's hair or the pieces of loose fabric that was flowing from behind her._

_"Hermione!" the little boy called with some frustration._

_The little girl giggled and raced down the staircase expertly and through the marble entrance hall her ballet style shoes clicking as she went under an ancient archway and into a blue parlor. The boy huffed and sighed but continued after her. _

_Once he was in the sitting area he spotted the girl stopped by a dimly lit bay window catching her breath. With a grin he launched over and tackled the girl and began to tickle her causing her to have a fit. _

_Two women one with had her hair much like the little girls in a short pony tail and the other had her pale white blond hair in a tight slick bun; the two watched and grinned before turning back to each other with a knowing look._

* * *

_The girl looked older now possibly five she was holding hands with the boy and looked terrified but the boy looked thrilled. They were both leaning across a doorway peeking in as a blond couple and another couple with a more tan man and the woman from before were signing something and grinning. The blonde women squealed hugged the other more standoffish woman happily as the men shook hands. The two kids just stood on the other side of the room unsure of what had just happened. The little girl's lower lip began to shake with worry as the little boy squeezed her hand._

* * *

_The woman that looked very much like the little girl sat at a table and gazed determinedly at a crystal ball. The little girl sat in the seat opposite her watching her mother with great interest and excitement._

_"Mummy! What does it say?"_

_The woman moved her hands over the ball in mock mysteriousness._

_"It says my dear that you are going to grow up and marry a handsome prince and live happily ever-"_

_"-after!" Hermione cut in grinning brightly._

* * *

_"-after!"_

Hermione woke with a start glancing around her wildly trying to figure out where she was. Of course she remembered in an almost scolding manner she was at the Reddenhurst Estate.

Her house.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her curtains being moved apart and being pulled onto their respectable curved hooks. She pulled herself up and looked around to see Paige grinning at the side of her bed.

Hermione jumped, "Sorry miss! Paige didn't mean to spook!" the little elf scurried toward the wardrobe and started pulling out clothing.

Hermione swung her feet out of the bed and steadied herself. The room was full of bright gold's and the floor was made of a mix of marble with flicks of gold. All the furniture was covered in paint gold and the cushions all had the same blue to them as seen in the other room. Hermione hoped to change that, as fine of a color blue was it seemed to be far too common in the house. The bed was a step off the ground and very large. The room had its own dressing room and bathroom. There was patio off the room which turned in a balcony overlooking a massive garden and fountain. Hermione looked towards her nightstand and saw the empty potion bottle which Paige had given her to recover some of her memories and sighed.

This was not happening.

She had been calm and very understanding yesterday and today with the arrival of these memories she felt like she was being stretched in a way no one should be.

"I set out some clothes, Miss, and your family has already arrived."

Hermione never in her life thought it would be possible for a single person to be related so many. Each member of the Reddenhurst house had an equally odd name. There was a person from each country it would seem. Each language was spoken in the ballroom when Hermione walked in. Many welcomes.

"Hermione à la maison bienvenu!"

"Welkom huis Hermione!"

"Ευπρόσδεκτο σπίτι Hermione!"

"Hermione domestico benvenuto!"

"Добро пожаловать домашнее Hermione!"

"¡Hermione casero agradable!"

Grandmother Aaricia had been the first to sink her claw like fingernails into her shoulder and for the next hour introduce her to everyone. Giving a full history on each.

"That is your third cousin Nereus," she started pointing out a tall man with a mop of curly black hair, "He owns an island in Greece where the Messier family Villa is. Still unmarried." she added making Hermione almost feel like she should barf.

It became clear at once to Hermione that marriage was everything. Who your parents were, what your last name was, how much money you had, and who you hung around.

Once her dear Grandmamma let her go she snuck out into the back gardens. She hadn't had much time to get to know the house or its ground having apparated in but she took this time alone to look out at the gardens; their beauty not lost to her but not her main thought. This being evident it didn't take long for her to get lost in her mid day stroll.

The smells of the thousands of exotic flowers which covered the gardens was starting to give Hermione a head ache. It was like being in an elevator with someone who had put on far too much perfume. Finally she found her way into what would seem to be a court yard. Leaning on of the railings of the ledge was a boy who looked to be her age from the back she could see he had striking almost white blond hair.

At once she knew who he was but no matter she still walked over quietly and leaned on the rail just like him.

"Malfoy, please tell me I'm not related to you in some way?" was her greeting.

His gaze didn't move from the horizon, "...No," he paused before continuing stronger and with his normal swagger, "But when the only child and heir to the Reddenhurst family is tracked down all the other Purebloods absolutely have to met her."

He turned his gaze towards her. It rendered her speechless, his eyes it would seem was sucking her in. Usually they seemed hard and cold like a wall, unreadable, uncaring. But no his eyes just seemed like the eyes of any seventeen year old. She saw hope, curiosity, and a certain calm coolness she was sure that she could never accomplish.

"You're really her aren't you?" he asked softer.

"Who?" Hermione asked with a certain pinch of brisk sass.

"Hermione Reddenhurst... my childhood sweet heart."

* * *

Jane-marie? Where did I get that? Rewriting can seriously make you annoyed with yourself. If you spotted any typos i didn't catch please review and tell me.

fixed it kinda i'm not using Jean that's just a terrible name like "Hi I'm Jean from Kentucky"

E


	4. Tossing heads and a guest never to leave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_I love that picture of us, Draco and I. We were only about four at the time. I suppose I love that innocent harmless look he had in his eyes. I barely ever see it anymore. After everything he's done it's sort of hard to imagine that, that little boy with blonde hair who held my hand was now ruling over the world with an iron fist..._

* * *

Hermione was in complete and utter shock. Her memories only suggested in her mind they may have been friends as most Pureblood children are. Only so many families are Pureblood and they only let their children hang around Purebloods meaning that friend selection wasn't all that great.

But sweethearts?

Her memory had been erased at age six or five no where near any age like _that_.

Oh no he was still looking at her like _that_ and it was definitely freaking her out.

This was not the way Draco Malfoy was supposed to act. This wasn't where she should be. She should be back at the Granger's tucked safely in the same bed she had slept in since she was seven.

"Malfoy, I have no idea what-"

"Hermione, dear! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

It was her Father. Wow that felt weird calling him that. He was rushing towards them his robes bristling behind him with a grin on his face.

"I see you're catching up with Draco!"

Mr. Reddenhurst offered a hand to the young blonde which the grey eyed youth took in a firm hand shake.

"Well, you have grown! Haven't much seen you since little Hermione was taken to the Granger's."

He turned to his daughter who seemed to be taking great interest in a certain yellow flower, "He's grown up into a fine man don't you agree?"

_Umm NO! He's grown up into a fine prat that's what he's grown up into!_

"Umm, yeah, sure."

"Don't say _yeah,_ dearest, say _yes_," drawled the crackly voice of her Grandmother.

The relatively short woman appeared out from behind her father with a devilish grin.

"Aye, Aye, captain," Hermione answered with a mock salute but her Grandmother was not bothered by this already turning toward Draco.

"Young Mr. Malfoy, I presume?"

"Yes, Ma'am," He said before bending down and kissed the woman's wrinkly hand.

Her Grandmother turned back toward Hermione, "Such a Gentleman," the corners of her creased mouth turned up.

Hermione held in a gag, "I do believe the House-Elf's have finished with brunch you absolutely must try the soup..." Grandmother once again sunk her claws into Hermione and dragged her towards the dinning hall which was filling with guests.

As Acacia the Old, as Hermione had heard one of her cousins murmur, drew her a bit further up the walkway back to the sun room she crooked her head around for reasons unknown to her.

Her eyes were immediately caught by the stormy silver eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. They looked right into her. Hermione suddenly felt naked almost. Not in the sense of clothing of course but in everything she was. All her fears, her hopes, her dreams. Everything that had ever run through her head seemed to have just been painted on a billboard for everyone to see.

_A smooth honey like shadowy voice suddenly sounded in her ears, "The eyes are windows to the soul, the mind, everything…"_

Then just like that the connected fell.

With a small almost snap his eyes left hers and returned to that of her Father's who was now chatting happily with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

Hermione's head turned back forward on its own accord as they climbed the steps and entered the lavish dinning room.

"Draco, darling, why don't you sit by Hermione?" Narcissa Malfoy's sugary sweet voice dropped with a grin.

Hermione grimaced and scooted to the far end of the couch as Draco sat on the soft elegant, you guessed it, blue colored couch. He had been uncomfortably close during brunch and during dinner. As of yet however Hermione had made sure he didn't catch her alone. Now most of the guests and family members had left. Leaving Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, her Father and her Grandmother in the lounge for some after dinner tea and wine.

Grandmother was sipping her tonic and grinning over toward the two. She was now joined by the blonde who had instructed Hermione to call her Narcissa.

What the blasted hell?!

Mr. Reddenhurst finally settled into his chair with a glass of wine as the two other women stopped their discussion on Lucius' unfortunate absence from the party.

"Now, Hermione, dear" His gaze passed over Hermione, "Draco, is going to be staying with us to help-"

Draco smirked, "- you with the change."

Hermione paused and shook her head, "Umm, excuse me I don't think I quite heard you."

Draco leaned closer to her with all the adults watching and repeated in a somewhat husky confident voice, "I'll be staying with you, Hermione, till we return to school as Heads students."

Mr. Reddenhurst, Grandmother, and Mrs. Malfoy beamed at him not noticing Hermione's paling face; never knowing the mounting horror which was filling her like a flood.

* * *

The brunette was writing so violently with her quill that she had already ripped through two extra large rolls of special Reddenhurst stationary that she found on a desk in the Mansion's own Library. Her face was panicked and she couldn't sit. She was almost done with her letter to Harry and Ron at the Burrow when her quill ripped straight through the Reddenhurst crest printed in the background of the paper.

"Son of a-"

"Hermione?"

Hermione swung around quickly checking the study no one was there but the silky voice could be heard from outside the door. Hermione quickly whipped out her wand and cast a locking charm on the door and fleeing into the large rows of books. Not two minutes later the door burst open with a low, "Alohmora," and in strode the handsome teen.

Hermione sunk deeper into the maze of books moving backwards so to keep an eye on where she had come. Suddenly she felt herself hit something tall, warm, and a little hard.

She spun quickly and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

A side smirk crept on Draco's face as he moved in closer to Hermione, "Running from me?"

Hermione continued to back up but also tried desperately to regain the upper hand, "More like avoiding."

"Oh, I see," Draco gave a fake thoughtful nod and suddenly leaned forward, "And why is that?"

Hermione leaned back almost loosing her balance, "Because I hate you."

Draco leaned back out of her face and stopped his assault on Hermione's personal space, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Hermione crossed her arms and stopped her backing away, "Oh, really?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, you see now that you have your memory back you know we were close friends and we _are_ practically be-"

Hermione leered at him and seemed to suddenly be a bit taller, "I find that hard to believe Malfoy because, unless I was the only one here who was missing memory of half their life all those years, you left me out to _rot!_ If all that was true you would have told me the first day at Hogwarts who I was. You _wouldn't _have called me Mudblood all those years and you sure as _hell _wouldn't have let Death Eaters into the school to attack me and my friends!"

With that last sentiment Hermione tossed her head back and stomped promptly from the room not caring what young Mr. Malfoy had to say for himself.

* * *

YAR FOR ANOTHER EDITED CHAPTER!

Elaina


	5. A weakly forged truce

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shame from not updating sooner!**

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_The Order checked out the Reddenhurst family for me and all seems to be clean. They do have some old Pureblood values but are not as hardcore as say the Blacks. The only suspicious things we found were your parent's friendship with the Malfoy's and your Mother's sudden death. I'll try to ask Lupin if he knew your parent's during school when he comes to Diagon Alley with us. Speaking of Diagon Alley Ron- well everyone thinks that is would be for the best if you were to come and stay at the Burrow. Before anyone contacted your Father we thought we should ask you first how you would feel about it. So what do you say? Can you deal with me and Ron for a few weeks?_

_Sincerely, _

_Harry_

_P.S: Don't forget Fluer's and Bill's wedding's coming up!_

_P.S.S: Don't worry! I didn't tell Ron anything about Malfoy staying with you._

Hermione finished reading Harry's letter with a wave of contentment. Not only did Harry come through and knock away her worse fears about her family but he promised to furthermore help her find out more about her Mother. Which mystery had already begun to consume her. Maybe perhaps with his help and knowledge Hermione could find out how her Mother died and why she was left with the Granger's so long ago. Finally the fruit of days of written word could be reaped. Hermione's relaxation however was short lived.

Could she really leave to spend the rest of her time before school started again with the Weasley's and not her Father? She'd barely spoken a word to her Father since her arrival; he was always so busy always in his study all alone. Maybe she shouldn't go; maybe she should try harder to get to know her Dad. After all he was her only family, her Father. He'd come for her and tried to make her as comfortable in her new home as he possibly could. He'd sent for an old childhood friend in a failed attempt to set Hermione at ease in her new home. Despite the lack of communication between the two it was crystal clear that he cared.

Hermione decided she needed a break from her room and made her way to the door. Hermione had a keen memory it was one of the reasons she could remember so much information, so when she spotted a door that had not been there before on the edge where the staircase began she knew it was something to be explored.

Hermione set her empty glass down on one of the many tables covered in richly framed photographs of other family members and pulled at the door with both arms until she was able to open the thick wooden door that was a step above the floor and slip in.

Inside she found a study much like her own with the exception of some very odd objects. In one corner of the room the wall was covered in a chart full of stars and comets all moving and shinning around the broad tapestry. In the other corner was a large circular ball that appeared at first to be likeness of the Earth. Hermione trailed her fingers over the various things admiring the beauty of it all. That was before she caught sight of something quite familiar.

The sun beamed threw the arched window and hit something glass-like causing the glare from it to shine from the corner of Hermione's eye.

It was the crystal ball that she had remembered from her lost memory. At once she walked to the small round table on an upper level for the room and began admiring the exquisite clear sphere. She found herself becoming lost in it. In how it seemed to bend all the objects around it into mysterious shapes each different from the last. It just seemed so, so-

"It was your Mothers."

Hermione jumped literally before whirling around to a for once not smirking Draco Malfoy.

"How did you get in here?" she asked suspiciously.

"How did you?" He countered slyly.

"So you were following me?" Hermione jumped to this conclusion.

Draco gave a thoughtful look before confessing, "Well, yes-"

"Aha! Do you have any idea how creepy that just so-"

"You remembered her, didn't you?" Hermione's anger dissolved at his question but she didn't speak.

Draco stepped closer knowing with his next words he would be going out on a limb.

"I could tell you about her..." he offered in a soft voice that Hermione had never heard him use.

Something about that voice made Hermione feel special like anything he said in that voice was for her and her only to know. Hermione continued to study him with deep soulful eyes little did she know he was beginning to draw her in using some unknown force.

"You could?" Hermione asked in a murmured.

Draco nodded and that made something click in Hermione's head whatever hold he might have had on her before was now gone.

"What do you want in return Malfoy?" Hermione demanded sternly.

"Nothing," Draco paused and Hermione waited for the actual truth.

"Just for you to be civil to me and accept that we used to be friends and that we still could be."

There was no mistaking that there was more to gain from this deal then there was to lose. There was no deliberation, being friends with Malfoy was a small price to pay considering how thirsty she was for information about her Mother.

"Alright, Malfoy you have yourself a deal," Hermione held out her hand and shook Malfoy's.

"Draco," he corrected her and gestured to a near by table for them to sit and waited for her to be seated first. He didn't quite feel bold enough to pull the chair out for her.

"Draco, it is then," Hermione recited with a hint of sarcasm over her cheerful tone.

"So… What is it that you want to know about her?" Draco asked after a silence.

"Everything," Hermione supplied immediately.

Draco scoffed, "Real specific, 'Mione."

Hermione shot him a steely look and brushed off his mistake though not really sure what it bothered her.

"Alright," He began, "Your Mother was Elizabeth "Ella" Marie Patterson Reddenhurst. She was a seer and a potions master. She actually tutored my mum in potions and in turn my mum tutored her in charms that must be how they became frien-"

"Wait, she needed tutoring in charms? That can't be! I'm a wiz at charms!" Hermione protested.

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back slinging his arm over the back of his chair.

"Yeah, I noticed," he grumbled shortly.

Hermione flash a glare in his direction and Draco stopped rolling his eyes but kept his arm and body in that relaxed somewhat cocky position.

"Listen," Draco continued with his usual swagger, "All, those smarts, book loving, teacher pet traits that you have is 100 percent from your Father. Believe it or not, Hermione, your Mother was a rebel."

"What house was she in?" Hermione inquired. She was finding herself being drawn into the person that her Mother must have been. She'd seen a portrait of her holding a baby she assumed to her herself just over that fireplace. She could suddenly see that woman in her mind her age sneaking around the castle pulling pranks, laughing, goofing off.

"Ravenclaw," Draco answered, "She may not have cared much for her studies but she was dead clever"

Hermione found a small smile on her lips as her mind continued to fill in the pieces of a missing puzzle.

"My Father?"

"Slytherin," Draco responded watching Hermione closely for any reaction she had to his information.

Hermione stiffened noticeably but tried her best to disregard it; she knew how closely Draco was watching her.

"I take it my mom didn't get on well with many Ravenclaws?" Hermione asked connected one and two.

Draco's eye brows jumped, "Yeah that would be right."

He could see that she was still affected by her Fathers house and decided to add another little piece of information to cheer her up.

Draco smirked confidently, "Something to make you feel better Hermione; she tended to mingle with a group of Gryffindor girls."

Hermione's mind snapped to as well as her tongue, "You're lying."

"No, not at all."

"Then how exactly do you know all this?" Hermione demanded.

Draco's features became withdrawn and even skeptical, "I have my ways."

He then caught the look on Hermione's face and added, "Ways that you couldn't possibly use."

"Oh really?" Hermione challenged becoming infuriated at his condescending tone.

"Not anymore," Draco said quickly, "My source of information got shut off long ago when Mother caught me peeping in her Pensieve."

Hermione's mind became to whirl fiercely, "Pensieve? Draco, you're a genius!"

Draco reveled in the praise and gave a smirk tipped grin.

Hermione continued, "I remember seeing a Pensieve in my Father's study! I'm sure we could get to it if we tried!"

"We?" Draco sputtered, "Hermione maybe you have forgotten but I'm not Harry Potter. I have a mind enough not to go sticking my nose what it doesn't belon-"

"Oh, come on!" Hermione then gave a smirk almost equal to Malfoy's and stood, "Besides how else would you earn so many friendship points?"

Hermione turned to leave the study knowing she had baited a Dragon who would bite, hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

It's 3:40 Am where I live…. I have not life lol

Elaina


	6. Non omnia possumus ones

Disclaimer: I own nothing… yet! Mowahahahahaha!!

editing note: As of June 23, 2008 I've changed the motto and so I changed the chapter title too.

* * *

_Draco announced this morning out Bridget's wedding is to be moved up to sooner than we thought. While he's still ordering Healers from around the world to slave away in search of a cure it's would seem he's finally accepting it. He's finally seeing that my days are numbered. That gives me hope that maybe something good could come out of this. Maybe I could accomplish in death what I failed to do in life…_

* * *

Hermione bustled into the lounge feeling quite giddy with herself. She glanced around the room for a moment before she spotted the annoyingly perfect head of hair. Hermione immediately made a B-line for the young man who was currently deeply engrossed in an emerald tattered nameless book.

Hermione sat on the couch with him, her back to the arm of the couch forcing Draco to move his legs from the extra seating space.

"Father is going out of town for a while. That should give us plenty of time to view all the memories we need to," Hermione explained jumping light on the seat cushion unable to contain her excitement.

Draco lowered his book slowly but kept his thumb in between the pages marking his page and gave a clearly annoyed look.

"You know, I'm really starting to think all those years with Potter have made you delus-"

"Oh hush up!" Hermione snapped, "You're the one who was all gung-ho to rekindle a friendship from when we were five!"

Hermione settled and gazed at him dimly, "You want to be friends? Fine, be one," she recited the last bit with a coolness coating her voice she didn't often use.

Draco studied her as she tucked some of her wild curls behind her ear and continued her icy gaze. Draco felt a sudden pang of respect for Hermione's sudden bluntness.

"Fine, I'm in," He let his thumb slip from the book and set it down before leaning closer to Hermione, "What's the plan?"

* * *

"Draco," Hermione gritted out of her teeth and beaming smile, "If you do not remove your hand from where it is right now so help me-"

Hermione felt his hand immediately snap away from where it was sinking from her waist and closer to her bum but he kept on smiling in Mr. Reddenhurst's direction where he was getting into one of the carriages and waving. However, Hermione was still annoyed by his proximity to her.

He'd been that way all morning, grazing his arm with hers, trying to hold her hand, she had even felt a hand travel through the ends of her curls a time or two. This behavior coupled with the mounting fear of what she might learn soon had Hermione feeling severely agitated.

"Alright," Hermione whispered as the polished carriage disappeared down the spotless drive way and through tall gates.

"Let's go," Hermione turned and entered the house with Draco following.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had managed to find there way in her father's den. Hermione was looking through numerous small purplish vials while Draco was moving the Perceive out back into the open and setting it on its rightful alter stand.

Hermione continued to squint at the countless labels on each vial. They named dates so far back Hermione had a hard time believing that the family's line could be traced so strongly.

1254

1021

933

This was absolutely crazy.

"Hermione?" Draco called from the other side of the room where he was studying the side of the vast bowl looking Pensieve, "Come look at this."

Hermione took careful steps towards the blond and her eyes were immediately drawn to what he was talking about. There was an inscription on the Pensieve but this was no normal inscription it was in Latin and the print was written in such flourish it was somewhat hard to make out but each letter was glowing with an eerie snow like blue. Hermione began to whisper the words out loud more to herself than to anyone.

_Flumen Prosapia Pensieve _

_Is Pensieve est futurus celebrus supremus totus alius prosapia Heirloms Quisquam quis namumquam patesco Flumen nomen must veneratio ones locus quod in orbis quod record ones history threw ancient vox of Monumentum_

_Non omnia possumus ones_

_Thalia Melpomene Flumen_

Hermione expected Draco to be in complete unaware of what it said to spit out a "What in the bloody hell" but he didn't.

He was reading it with her, his lips moving just the smallest bit.

The Pensieve read a message from an ancestor long dead.

_Reddenhurst Family Pensieve_

_This Pensieve is to be respected above all other family Heirloms. Anyone who ever bares Reddenhurst name must respect ones place and in the circle and record ones history threw the ancient power of Memories. _

_Non omnia possumus ones_

_Thalia Melpomene Reddenhurst_

Hermione already knew what _Non omnia possumus ones _meant to the family. It was the Reddenhurst family motto '_We cannot all do everything' _Hermione didn't quite understand what that meant but something about it she favored, she liked. It wasn't quite as snooty as the other pureblood mottos she'd heard.

Hermione hurried back over to the vials and her eyes met with what she'd been looking for. The one thing that could answer the million questions floating around in her mind.

The vial contained a thick maroon memory and the label had written on it in bond brash cursive.

_Ella Patterson Reddenhurst_

_1972 _

Hermione immediately returned to Draco's side by the Pensieve where he was watching her with great interest.

"Ready?" Hermione barely had the words out of her mouth before she had spilled the memory in the basin and was already being sucked in. Draco gave a shady look around first gripped Hermione's arm lightly and joined her dunking his head into the memory.

* * *

**_(Memory)_**

_"Nicholas Reddenhurst always the worry wart!" exclaimed a young girl who was staring pointedly at a boy who looked maybe a year or two older than her over a table in the far off corner of Hogwarts library._

_Hermione felt Draco fall with a thud besides her and she quickly took his hand and whipped them behind a bookcase that was close by. Draco tried his hardest to ignore the buzz in his palm he had felt at the sudden contact._

_"You do know that they can't see or hear us right?" he asked lamely._

_Hermione just shook her head and tried her best not to blush at her honest forgetfulness. No matter if she was wrong or not she wasn't going to say it._

_They were right by the window and the sunlight from the breezy fall day bathed the young girl in the complimentary rosy light. From outside the window you could here the other students socializing and fooling around. The brunette turned her head towards the window taking her attention off the young boy and looked out with an almost forlorn expression. Hermione found herself shocked at looking at the woman whom she knew was her mother. The resemblance was out of this world. There were some subtle differences granted. __Elizabeth__ had softer curls not quiet as tight as Hermione's ringlets. Her skin was bathed in sun and warm and rosy almost. Her eyes though those gave Hermione the greatest shock. The blue in them was so vibrate, so penetrating, so all knowing, they were crystal clear and a perfectly shaped; framed by long lashes that Hermione proudly claimed as her own._

_Hermione set eyes on her mother at the mere age of thirteen and a half and already felt a closeness to the woman she had never felt with anyone._

_"Ella, why don't you just go ahead I'll be out soon," the boy suggested admiring her from where he sat._

_Ella turned beaming at Nicholas, "Really? You wouldn't mind? That's perfect! I'll meet you by the dock?"_

_Nicholas nodded a smile jerking at the corner of his mouth and his smooth dark hair rustling just a bit. _

_Ella bounded up and kissed Nicholas lightly on the cheek before practically bouncing out of the Library her Ravenclaw robes bouncing with her._

_The dark haired Slytherin rubbed his cheek a bit with a silly expression but quickly caught himself gave a manly cough his chocolate brown eyes darting around try to find any witnesses and sunk back in his chair returning to his book. Hermione hurried to pull Draco out of the Library after her mother still completely unaware that she was still clasping his hand in hers. _

* * *

I'm willing to bet that my Latin translation up there was 100 WRONG! Any takers? Anyone here a Latin buff? Oh well I'm taking Latin next year so maybe by then I'll be able to come back and correct that. Stupid online translators...

edit: Starting Latin 2 in August so I'll bring the text home one day and check the translation myself.

Edit edit: Left my book home during thanksgiving break sorry guys!!!

Elle


	7. Potty's Mom and Stumping Hermione

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._**

* * *

_Harry's eyes._

_Once they'd caught up with the bubbly brunette she was helping a short redheaded girl pick back up her books. The redhead looked up and Hermione felt a zing shoot threw her and suddenly she was staring into the eyes of Lily Evans;_

_"Sweet Merlin," Hermione gasped her hand leaving Draco's and snapping over her mouth._

_Draco's face flashed with annoyance at the loss of contact and he asked, "What? Who is that?"_

_Hermione regained her sanity and continued to watch the two interact with great interest while answering Draco's question out of the corner of her mouth, "That is Lily Evans"_

_"Evans? Of the __Yorkshire__ Evans?"_

_"No, you twat! That is Lily Evans, that, you pureblood bigot, is Harry's mother," Hermione swatted at him becoming quite irritated with his dumb questions._

_"Potty's mum?" Draco eyed the small redhead skeptically._

_Hermione nodded briskly and to her relief was able to listen in to the two girl's conversation._

_"You're reading the Dream Oracle?" Ella asked picking up the book from the floor._

_Lily blushed and took the book from the brunette gently, "Yeah just trying to get a head up on Divination…"_

_Ella looked curious, "Wait, how come I haven't seen you before?"_

_Lily looked around as if she was hoping to spot someone, "I'm usually pretty quiet-"_

_"EVANS!" Draco's hands slapped over his ears._

_From behind Hermione and Draco bound two boys each sporting dark hair and Gryffindor Robes. One was slightly taller than the other and had longer hair, his robes seemed more formal and he walked slightly loopier than the other reminding Hermione freakishly of Fred and George whenever they were about to bug someone. The other boy's hair was sticking out wildly and this boy was closer to Lily than the other._

_"Evans, dearest, where did you go off too?"_

_"Bite me, Potter," the red head fumed slamming her fist down on the other boys hand where he was trying to get one of her books and stomping her foot on his toe._

_"Oh, this is too weird," Hermione murmured._

_"Correct me if I'm wrong but is that my cousin Sirius Black?" Draco asked not sounding too sure of himself but pointing to the boy who was cradling his hand and howling in pain dramatically._

_"You're right and that's Harry's dad"_

_Ella's face remained just as curious as before her wide eyes observing the three of them. James just then seemed to notice her presence and his eyes lost some of their playful glimmer. _

_"Lily, is Patterson giving you any problems?" James asked almost protectively not even casting a look back to Sirius who was still groaning in pain and clutching his hand while hopping around on one foot._

_Lily rolled her eyes and huffed, "Of course not!"_

_James shot her a bland look, "Do you even know who she is?"_

_Lily faltered but moving closer to Ella, "Of course I know who she is… this is… ummm. This is…"_

_She turned her eyes sideways discreetly, "A little help?"_

_Ella whispered something back smiling._

_Lily nodded and shot James a snotty look, "This is my friend Ella!" she shouted triumphantly. _

_Ella beamed at the prospect of a new friend; Lily however was still trying to get together the story, "Now if you don't mind terribly we were just going to go and… go swim in the lake!"_

_Sirius stopped his dramatic howling at once and asked skeptically, "With the Squid?"_

_Ella jumped in, "Of course! Don't you know Black they make the most wondrous slip and slides!" _

_Lily grinned and the both of them brushed past the boys and made their way under the archway and into the courtyard._

**(End Memory)**

* * *

Hermione pulled out from the basin her mind tinkering away. Had Lily Evans and her mother been friends? Could that have played a role in Elizabeth's dying? One thing was for certain this was a remarkably big piece of the puzzle.

Hermione's mind flashed with the face of her mother smiling while playing along with Lily's banter to get away from James. She looked so happy, so free, so… unfulfilled. It was in that moment that Hermione decided that she would not rest until she solved the mystery of her mother's death and saw to it that whoever was responsible of robbing Hermione of a mother and Elizabeth of a life would be brought to Justice.

"I told you your mother ran with Gryffindors," Draco comments from beside Hermione.

She had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed the smirking Slytherin eyeing her with his utmost interest.

"But I never expected… I mean what are the odds!?" Hermione debated.

"The redhead? That was Lily Evans?" Hermione nodded.

"That explains a lot. Mother used to call her a leprechaun though I do expect she was a bit jealous of your mom spending so much time with a Gryffindor," Draco didn't seem to be thinking about this really; his stare remained just as focused as before.

"Leprechaun?" Hermione asked dimly.

"Yeah, I know weak," Draco chuckled and Hermione joined him shortly after. The notion that the gorgeous looking Narcissa Malfoy, married to one of the cruelest men on the planet, couldn't come up with a proper insult was just too much.

As there laughter quieted down Draco resumed his stare under hooded sliver eyes, "You know I love it when you do that… when you smile you have that single dimple on the counter of your mouth. All that that color floods your cheeks… Absolutely stunning," Hermione could feel his breath fanning out against her face sweet and brisk. He was leaning in towards her and it was obvious what his goal was.

Hermione pushed away turning her back away from him before whirling back around her expression livid.

"You are the single most infuriating-I don't even! - Where is all this even coming from! Suddenly you're all Casanova! I can't even have a single _normal _conversation without you trying to dazzle me! Just what exactly are you aiming at Malfoy!" Hermione demanded crossing her arms over her chest her hair frizzing up as she spoke.

"I would have thought my actions spoke for themselves," Draco said dully.

"What!" Hermione yelped as he stood up to his full height and began easing closer looking down. Suddenly Hermione cursed herself for being the height she was although it was perfectly normal height for any seventeen year old woman.

Draco sighed and finally looked up to meet Hermione's eyes determined to not lose that connection, "I like you, Hermione, I like you. I like the way you speak. I like the way you move. I even like that bloody mop of hair!" his eyes trailed over her wild curls that framed her somewhat shocked face, "I like you, I like you so much the word _like_ doesn't seem to be enough. I like you Hermione, I like you a lot"

Hermione stood completely still almost as if she'd been petrified yet again but not by a basilisk. Unable to compute this information she turned sharply brushing past Draco's observing form and quickly fled the scene.

_'Well that went famously!' _Draco though bitterly pressing his fist to his forehead rigidly then his fist shot down and slammed down on a nearby table.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Sorry about the long wait I was in Florida since the 6th and just got back. I'm sorry to report that the updates in all my stories might be slowing down. I'm about to start High School and I really want to be able to pull off some really good grades and junk so I can get into a good college. I'm not saying that I'm quitting no not that it's just I can't be sure that I'll be able to devote my time to Fan fiction so much anymore. Plus in a week the whole Harry Potter thing will end. That's the last book you know?

Well I'm going to go and check out the new HP movie tomorrow so if anyone's seen it I sorta wanted to know what you thought about it especially Snapes worse memory that's what I'm really looking forward to.

Grins all around!

Elle


	8. Just a Pushover

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._**

_

* * *

_

_I was always a bit of pushover. I always wrote the conclusions to Harry's and Ron's essays and when time came for me to forgive someone I did without question. _

_It's one of my biggest faults I believe._

_One of the many things that got me where I am._

* * *

"Hermione?"

The brunette gritted her teeth.

"Hermioneeeeeeee."

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Herrrrrrr-mione!"

That was something she could not ignore.

He was standing into from her now crouched down to her height.

"Malfoy, go get that broom of yours and do us all a favor and fly off the side of the earth," Hermione requested clearly holding her head up a bit higher.

Draco tilted the book down that was shielding her face, "Only if you come with me"

"Is that a promise?" Hermione's eyes shimmered with false delight, "Allow me to go transfigure a large cardboard cut out of my self"

Draco straightened up and met Hermione's glare with a curious look and covered his heart with his hand, "You cut me deep there Hermione, you cut me deep"

"Pleasure, please don't come back anytime soon," Hermione finished and turned back to her small book.

Draco let his gaze flicker around the circular room which was covered in deep blues and richly embroidered tapestries that clashed with the smooth sandy walls giving off a warm and embracing look. Draco smiled lightly at the thought he'd always enjoyed the Reddenhurst Mansion more than the cold dreary Malfoy Manor. He still could remember a time when this very house had gone cold and ghostly with the departure of Hermione from the house and her mother from this world. He still remembered the funeral and how Nicholas Reddenhurst had looked. How he had swayed lightly as if he wanted to do something but couldn't; as if he knew he should be comforting a distressed little girl who would never be distressed.

He let his gaze sweep back to that very same girl. She wasn't little anymore and she certainly wasn't the same. Hermione Reddenhurst had been remarkably trusting and carefree. She had always giggled in delight after teasing Draco and always found him antics absolutely delightful. She had never been able to look at him with a straight face she would always waver and then burst out into a brilliant smile.

No, she had grown up and she was weary from what she knew she would soon face. She was cautious and untrusting. She was different but somehow Draco Malfoy could not help but feel even stronger for her. He'd have to fight for her. He'd have to win her over, which wasn't much of a problem he assumed he was after all Draco Malfoy.

He signed and resigned himself to sitting in a chair opposite the brunette who was currently drilling her eyes into the book not taking in a single word. She didn't want to give him a chance so he would make her.

"Last July I was woken up in the middle of the night and taken to a Death Eater meeting," her eyes stayed firmly centered on the bind of the book, "It was cold and dark and I could barely see a thing."

Hermione's face didn't even show a flicker of emotion and Draco began to worry that this wouldn't work, that he was spilling his guts to this girl for no reason.

"I agreed," Hermione's grip on the book loosened just enough for Draco's keen eyes to catch, "It was that or he was going to kill my mother. I could care less about my father, the bastard he has become, but not my mother. She's- no"

Hermione's eyes were beginning to soften slowly at first and as Draco continued the book began to lower from her hands and her eyes became locked on his.

"I just kept failing. I was frantic and desperate. Nothing seemed to work and I started to talk to that ghost in the girl's toilets. Figured she might know something but she just talked and talked. Then June came and things were finally starting to fall into place. Everything went perfectly to plan so I moved up to the tower. He was helpless without a wand but… I couldn't do it. I couldn't. My family was on the line and I couldn't do it."

Hermione was looking very intently at him now sympathy soaking her eyes.

"I didn't kill him and I wasn't planning to but then Snape burst in and Potter told you the rest."

Hermione blinked several times breaking her gaze.

"I am not a Death Eater," Draco spoke those words with perfect unyielding clarity and pulled up his sleeve to show his pale unmarred arm as proof.

At this sight something released in Hermione almost like she was being let off the hook. She didn't have to feel that guilty anymore for laughing at his jokes or appreciating his company. Hermione relaxed greatly into the cushions the blue sofa and smiled gently at Draco; that hadn't been one of the things she'd been able to do for such a long time.

* * *

Hermione sat on the west patio outside in the gardens all alone her eyes were deep and secluded in thought as her hands idly toyed with a smooth sleek pen with its point resting on one of the smooth clean sheets of a leather bound notebook. Her curly hair was down and curled away from her face as the wind blew suddenly over the mountains and through the orchard that lay miles behind the house. From where she sat she could see the whole of it all.

The rich sandy colored house behind her with vines of ivy climbing up the sides giving the mansion an ancient look. The Reddenhurst Estate was located right on the western edge of Denmark. The family was Danish apparently a fact she had learned from her father over a very awkward dinner. Before her the seemingly endless of rows of apple trees stopped abruptly on the shore and right beyond that Hermione spied smallest sliver of cold blue sea.

Everything seemed so much clearer to Hermione now. Nearly all her memories had returned and she had already viewed 2/3 of her mother's memories. She had a seemingly clear picture of her past. Her father was due back today and being caught in the study was not something she wanted to risk. Still Hermione found herself outside sitting at an old tea table letting the warm summer sun soak her skin threw her breezy yellow sun dress.

Still the comforting basking of the sun and the slow far off rumble of the sea clashing against the rocks could not calm Hermione's speeding mind. There were a few things in her mind that just wouldn't be laid to rest quite yet. Things that stood up and yelped "I'm important don't forget me!"

Memories that just seemed almost to echo themselves in her head.

_Once again the very same little girl sat across a small circular table from her mother. Her small pale legs dangled off the ground reflecting her apparent shortness and age. Her hair this time however was tucked back into folds by thin pale blue ribbons that seemed to weave around one another threw her hair holding it away from her face just so but allowing for her long curls to fall down her back just the same. _

_The little girl bit her lip and stared at her mother eagerly as if biting back a question that would soon burst forward as her mother continued to explain a story about a girl would fell in love with someone who was not a very good match for her later causing the young ladies tragic demise. _

_"I'm not going to be that stupid!" the little girl finally declared triumphantly in a smug little voice, "I'm going to make sure whomever I love is smart and good!"_

_Elizabeth__ smiled at her young daughter in clear amusement over something but then explained in a simpler tone, "My dear, you cannot choose who you love"_

_"Why ever not?" the small girl asked boldly her small nose scrunching up._

_"Because love chooses you," The brunette answered turning back to her cards which she had been shuffling beforehand._

_There was a small pause in which the child contemplated these words before asking, "Do you love daddy?"_

_Elizabeth__'s stopped shuffling at once and her expression wavered lightly before she looked up from her cards and back towards her only little girl determined not to lie._

_"In a way."_

Hermione was becoming clearly troubled by this memory and the holes that it left at first at least. Then she had come across a memory from her mother's fifth year which revealed much more about the relationship between her mother and father than Hermione was really sure she wanted to know.

_"Nicholas Reddenhurst! That boy follows you around everywhere Ella! He absolutely worships the ground that you tread upon!" a girl in short spiky black hair smiled lightly at her word choice of tread, "Plus he's a seventh year! Not bad looking might I add!"_

_A taller red head grinned up from her bottle of butterbeer, "And yet our dear Ella moans and groans about him all the time"_

_The young lady in question rolled her eyes and leaned back on one of the large trunks in the Gryffindor girls dorm, "I like Nicholas plenty he's great friend… but he's just a bit…"_

_"Smart?"_

_"Good looking?"_

_"Rich?" supplied a mousy looking girl before bursting into a row of giggles._

_"Clingy," __Elizabeth__ finished after rolling her eyes at the mousy girl._

_"Oh, come on, Ella, give the boy a chance!" the red head cried walking past Ella handing her a butterbeer in the process._

_"Oh, that's rich comes from __Miss.__ Evans herself!" Ella snorted between two gulps of her butterscotch colored beverage. _

_"Hey, I think we all know that Potter is an insufferable jackass as he proved today yet again!" _

_The two other girls shrugged nonchalantly and returned their attentions to Ella._

_"Listen guys, okay just for one minute and just let me try and get this across to you," She traced her finger around the opening of her bottle and spoke with perfect clarity. _

_Lily sat back down on her bed sandwiched between the girl who would become Alice Longbottom and the doomed Marlene McKinnon. They stated intently on Ella waiting for an explanation._

_"I'm really lucky with this whole I know! I mean poor Cissy. It's just-"_

_"Just what?" Lily prodded further._

_"I don't know… Nicky's the best potential husband imaginable. He's sweet, he treats me with respect, impeccable reputation…"_

_"Nicholas Reddenhurst is good I'll admit," Marlene spoke up popping a sweet in her mouth before continuing, "but he's just not for you"_

_Ella laughed, "Care to explain that one, Marly?"_

_Marlene rolled her eyes, "Ella's fiery and loud and bold but Nicholas is rehearsed, predictable, and well…. To be blunt… boring."_

_The three Gryffindors snorted but __Elizabeth__ smiled quietly before speaking again in a different voice._

_"I have two years left and then... that's it, I'm done. I'm married and popping out babies for the rest of my life. No career, just sitting around a house all day, ordering people around, and being dutiful pureblood wife. And don't even start with the" I don't have to follow through with the Betrothal"," she shot a glare at the girl with short spiky hair, "I've already explained how wizarding contracts work. There are no loop holes. Ever."_

_The dorm had become perfectly silent and almost eerie filled with only the sound of the sipping of butterbeer to counter Ella's words._

_"I just- I don't see the point in starting out that sentence any earlier than need be. I want to enjoy this," a small smiled crept to her lips, her back still to the three Gryffindors lounging on the bed behind her._

_"Sneaking into the Gryffindor tower to have a bit of fun with my friends, staying up late and cramming for exams, racing to class just in the nick of time. That's all I want and when the time comes I'll accept it because there's nothing else that I can do."_

_"It's not as if I have a choice in it…. A betrothal is a betrothal. My fate was sealed when my fathers quill met the parchment."_

_Lily tried to catch Ella's eyes in a pitying glance. Elizabeth took another hardy swing and finished in a harder voice, "I get to control this though. How I spend this time in between."_

It was such a complicated story. And true to her word Hermione had watched the scene not a month from her mothers graduation when her father had met up with Elizabeth in Hogsmeade to propose. And she saw her mothers face blank out and say yes.

No emotion.

No smile.

No teasing.

Just yes.

But yes was all it took.

Hermione comforted herself with the thought that she mustn't be betrothed as her mother had been. Her mother had hated it so much that it was impossible for Hermione to believe that she would allow her only daughter to be subjected to that same unfairness.

With that thought finally laying to rest the swirling thoughts of her head. Hermione stood up closed her notebook and began the long walk back toward the warmth of the mansion.

* * *

So I'm sorry for the wait. And I know Draco seems out of character but remember he's a master manipulator so he shows sides of himself that would draw someone in like acting goofy or flirty he knows how to act around certain people. Just try and remember that.

There's humor in the dialogue lol I know! I don't mean to put it there but it appears! I swear. It will get darker but I don't want it to happen too soon. I want the story to slip into it like a coma lol.

Elle


	9. I will never leave you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning this chapter contains fluff!**

**but first lets try some review responses on the beginning of the chapter eh?**

**Ginny278: I'm working on those spelling errors. lol it's an uphill battle. Thanks for the review**

**sherrithewriter: You sound like my friend she nearly beat me in the name of Grammar when she found my stories. :) thanks for the review.**

**hopelesslydark: Not so soon but it's long? Does that work? Thanks for the review**

* * *

_The ban on muggle music has been lifted! After playing some classical Beethoven I was able to convince Draco to lift the ban on such muggle music. Anastasia upon hearing the news went a bit over board and ordered all sorts of records to listen to. You can't walk by her room without hearing various tunes playing from Mozart to the less classy McFly. I've already had Bridget come to my rooms a number of times to demand I tell Anastasia to turn the music down or at least cast a silencing charm over the room. I must admit it tickles me to see the two fight almost like we're just a normal family._

_

* * *

_

"See you just press down on this button here and tada!" claimed Hermione sending a bit of silly string streaming out of her can.

The two were sitting in the orchards of the Reddenhurst estate by a large number of rowed apple trees. Hermione sat cross legged and up straight while Draco sat opposite her a bemused look on his face.

This was the first time Hermione had thought of trying to introduce Draco to muggle culture and so far there had been no sneers or glares but only cautious curiosity. Draco watched and then fumbled with him own neon colored can trying to emulate the action.

"So... like... this!" he yelled spraying a glob of lime green at Hermione's face.

Hermione screamed and retaliated with a line of her own red string landing in the bend of Draco's neck. The two shot up from their relaxed poses and soon were running around, hiding behind trees and dodging the others attacks. Hermione's can began to empty and at the last moment as Draco charged at her she pulled out her wand and bewitched the can back to its full capacity. After a good fifteen minutes of this and after Draco was forced to learn that the gooey muggle contraption did not in fact taste good. The two surrendered and collapsed this time near a mossy pond.

Hermione was still laughing breathlessly at their own childish antics all thoughts of who she was enjoying this moment banished from her mind. Draco sighed catching his breath first and rolled over to face her.

"Isn't there a law against bewitching muggle things?" he taunted.

Hermione snorted and turned her head to rebut, "Yes, but I just happen to be good friends with the man who made that law." She grinned at his face. "I think I can call in a few favors."

They smiled at one another for a long moment before Draco leaned up and moved closer to her. Hermione stayed still paralyzed by curiosity. His form cast a small shadow over her face shortly before he bent down swiftly and nipped her lips waiting for her response.

Hermione's response was immediate. Her body all the way down to her finger tips tingled at the sensation of his lips on hers. She leaned up slowly moving her elbows behind her to prop her up, their lips still connected. Her lips joined his again and pulled back before meeting his again in an almost teasing manner. Draco took this as a good sign and leaned completely over her now and let his tongue slowly outline her sweet lips. She opened her mouth inviting his tongue in. Her mind was spinning as the kiss turned from sweet to something needier.

Draco sat up pulling her with him. His hands traveled slowly up and down her back sending shivers through her. He continued this moving lower until he had reached her hips and passed those to her legs. He pushed her forward onto his lap leaving almost not room between them.

Something snapped in Hermione and her eyes shot open. Her hands unlocked themselves from around his neck and pushed him back by his shoulders. The two paused at this and just stared at each other. Draco's grey irises were swirling like tornados. His lips seemed redder as was the skin on his face, flushed.

"What are we doing?"

Draco's hands traveled up and down her arms in a comforting gesture, "Nothing wrong."

Hermione jumped up at this untangling herself from him, "Nothing wrong!? Draco, everything about this is wrong!"

Draco's eyes narrowed at the loss of contact, "What exactly? We like each other it's as simple as that."

"_I_ am Hermione Granger and _you _are Draco Malfoy isn't that enough!?" Hermione shrieked.

"Reddenhurst."

"What?"

Draco stood, "_You_ are Hermione Reddenhurst and _I _am Draco Malfoy and there is nothing wrong with that."

Hermione shook her head and looked at him like he was crazy, "That doesn't change who I am! I'm a Gryffindor! I am one of Harry Potter's best friends! I campaign for House-Elf rights!"

Draco glared, "I failed to see how that's a problem."

"It's a huge problem!" Hermione yelled before taking a deep breath trying to calm herself, "It's just best if we don't get into all that."

"And why is that?"

Hermione snapped, "I _can't_ be with _you_ Draco. It causes too many problems."

"It could be worth it," Draco tried again.

"No," Hermione spoke coldly now, "It will end badly and I won't let it."

How could he not see it? She was the Gryffindor Golden Girl and he was the rumored Death Eater Slytherin. It'd be madness if they got together. It would never work their differences were too broad. They were from opposite sides. She turned and stalked back up toward the house up the worn stone steps and behind the doors. Leaving Draco to stand there beside their forgotten cans of silly string and bubble over with renewed determination.

* * *

Hermione sat once again in Elizabeth's secret study shuffling the tarot cards that used to be her mothers. Every now and again she would pull three cards out of the deck and study them. Mostly the reason that she wasn't outside, as she had been in the last few days, in the orchard or walking to the pond was the fact that it was raining. And Hermione absolutely could not stand rain.

Most girls hated rain for the most vain of reason. Their makeup would get messed up or the rising humidity would make their hair frizz but Hermione had a different reason. Hermione's main reason for hating rain could be attributed to the fact that after years of Muggle School she knew exactly what was in rain water and it wasn't pretty. Rain water was so very unclean that Hermione gagged at the idea of being covered in it. You could say that perhaps she was developing an obsessive compulsive disorder but either way there was no way in Hell or High Heaven that she was going to be caught outside on such a day.

Hermione's head shot up at the creaking sound of the door opening. Draco entered the room and smiled lightly. They'd spent the last few days tip toeing around one another, Hermione more so then Draco really but nonetheless she couldn't help but stiffen up when he entered. Remembering the look in his eyes when they had argued or the way it had felt to be so close to him. He eased closer to her corner of the room and sat opposite her before speaking.

"Hey," he greeted in a softer voice then normal almost as if he didn't want to spook her.

"Hello," she responded briefly.

They were silence as her looked over her, "You spend a lot of time in here."

"That I do," she answered shortly.

"I take it your memories have returned then?"

Hermione paused her shuffling, "A fair few... enough to paint a picture at least."

"You seem a great deal more comfortable."

Hermione's eyes finally flashed up to his, "Don't think I'm going soft Mal- Draco because if so you are sorely mistaken."

"Alright," Draco visibly backed off at the look in her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Hermione looked up when no response came from across the table and caught Draco's extremely annoyed look.

"They're Tarot cards," she sighed.

Draco's forehead wrinkled, "I thought you believed that stuff was rubbish?"

Hermione took her time answering, "They're my Mother's... I found them wrapped in a piece of silk."

"Every morning after breakfast my mother and I would come up here and she'd read my cards and tell me the importance of each one," Hermione fingered the corner of the cards lovingly for a moment a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Do you still remember all the meanings?" Hermione nodded, "It was always sort of there in the back of my mind. Finding the cards again just brought it out from the shadows."

"Are you any good?"

Hermione shrugged relaxing, "I don't know, I haven't had anyone to read yet."

Draco's eyebrows jumped, "Are you telling me you've just been sitting here for Merlin knows how long shuffling cards?"

Hermione glared at him half-heartedly which he ignored, "Read mine."

"Are you kidding?"

"What? Of course not, that's not very funny now is it? We can't have you wasting away in here just shuffling and I'm terribly bored," he drawled.

"Alright, your choice, separate this deck into three piles with your left hand," she ordered.

Draco nodded and complied, "Now pick three cards from each deck."

He did so and Hermione studied the cards briefly before grabbing back the cards and fanning out the cards in front of him again. He picked three more and gave them to Hermione smirking.

"There, no tell me my future, oh wise one."

Hermione set the cards back down before her in the order of Past, Present, and Future. The first card representing the past was the Knave of Swords. The second for the Present was the Eight of Wands and the last was the Tower.

The Knave card showed a young man wielding a sword with a sly look on his face; the painted little man smirked at Hermione. She held back a snort of course Draco would pick that card. Draco caught her smile and asked about the card.

She turned the card toward him to see, "That is the Knave of Swords he stands for inner conflict that creates problems. Usually he is represented by someone who has suffered injustice in his childhood which later on in life makes him manipulative, devious, and unpredictable. That stands for your past."

Draco dropped the card silently as Hermione turned the next to face him, "This one here is the Eight of Wands it stands for movement, speed and-"

"-the sudden arrows of love," Draco finished for her smugly eying her.

Hermione hesitated fearing she might blush but continued, "It means that this time is active for you do to sudden changes. It stands for the end of a period of calm or delay."

They both remained silent before Hermione finally moved onto the last card, "And this bad boy here is called The Tower."

On the card it had a picture of a circular tower from which flames were erupting and the occupants were running around in various states of panic.

"Well that looks pleasant," Draco snorted.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "That card stands for disruption bringing about eventual happiness. A sudden change in life's pattern, an unexpected shock or catastrophe, selfish ambitions or illusions shattered-"

There was a sudden pop beside the table with caused the two to jump at the intrusion of there quiet conversation.

Paige appeared her wide eyes blinking up at the two with a small smile before speaking, "Miss! Master's returned home. I did just as Miss requested and he's waiting for you in his study!"

Hermione smiled and thanked Paige before pushing her chair back and walking briskly toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Draco jumped up from the table leaving the cards spread around on the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes as he followed her out the door, "I need to speak to my Father"

"About?" he prodded.

Hermione paused on her way down the stairs, "Although I fail to see how it concerns you... it's about Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Fleur Delacour?" Draco spoke in shock, "She's marrying Weasley's older brother?"

Hermione almost stopped on her way down the stairs shocked at the absence of the word "Weasel" in the conversation and smiled.

* * *

"But Dad they've already ordered my dress and everything! If I don't go it will ruin the whole thing! That would make six brides maids instead of the lucky seven!" Hermione argued passionately before her Father's desk.

Draco was in the door way leaning on the door frame observing the scene closely. Nicholas sat on the other side of his desk and looked up at Hermione's outraged form.

"Hermione, my dear, you must understand the danger you are in," he answered simply in his defense shifting some papers on his desk.

"What danger!" Hermione shouted her temper getting the better of her where she stood.

Draco decided to cut in then smoothly moving up beside Hermione, "Sir, perhaps if I accompanied Hermione?"

Nicholas leaned back in his chair and studied the two skeptically. Hermione bubbled with rage at this intrusion in her business.

"Are you joking? No, I can handle myself!"

Nicholas leaned in again, "Alright, I agree to let you go but only if Draco comes with you."

"I can take care of myself! I've been doing so for the last seven years!" she exclaimed furiously.

Draco ignored her, "Thank you, Mr. Reddenhurst. We'll leave you to your work now."

Hermione head whipped around to him, her eyes on fire, "What!"

He gripped on Hermione's arm and let it lock around her wrist before pulling her from the room the door shutting behind them. Once around the corner from his office Hermione ripped her hand from his and pushed him from her.

"How dare you pull me around like that! I'm my own person! I am perfectly capable-"

Draco rolled his eyes at her ranting, "Hermione, do you want to go to that wedding?"

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms, "Of course."

"Then shut up and act as if the thought of my accompanying you to the wedding is a dream come true."

Hermione stared at him before pulling him into a near by lounge and shutting the door behind her.

"A bit pushy aren't we?"

Hermione pushed him to the back of a plush couch, "Explain," she demanded.

"I guess I'm going to have to spell this out for you. Our parents have planned to have us together since we were five," he explained as if it was nothing.

Hermione's face paled as her heart sunk, she had been so sure, "We're betrothed?"

Draco nodded but added begrudgingly, "Practically, neither of our families will accept anything but us being together. Your Father's already spoken to me and tried to give him tips. There's even a trust put together for us when we marry."

Hermione was too upset to even notice his use of the word 'when' instead of 'if'.

"What!"

"Hermione, your parents didn't love each other few pure-blood couples do. They were _really_ betrothed. Your Mother's unhappiness with her betrothal is the main reason we aren't really. She was set on it being more of a suggestion," he shrugged again as if this didn't really matter.

Hermione's mind worked processing this, "She didn't want the same fate for her daughter..."

"Your Father was a different story entirely. The man was over the moon for you Mum. Your Mother liked your Dad plenty they were always friendly to one another but not like that," Draco continued to explain watching Hermione's reactions to this very closely.

It made perfect sense of course she wasn't too fazed about the marriage without love part. There had been a part of her that had hoped otherwise but she was far more worried about how much Draco was holding back and how much of a suggestion it really was. He seemed just fine with the idea but why shouldn't he? He'd grown up with betrothals being the norm. Hermione however couldn't help but have a different picture. Just how far would their families go? With her Mother gone who would be her protector if their tactics became more then tips and gentle pushes?

What if she was staring at her enemy in more then one way?

She didn't want this! She already knew who she wanted and that particular person didn't have snow-like blond hair and a smirking smile but rather fiery red hair and a lop sided grin. She was in over her head. She needed help. She needed someone to pull her out of the trap she'd fallen into.

Draco reached forward and wrapped his arms around her soothingly. Far too soothing, too eager for contact, too willing to try and save the day, too impress. Without looking up from his shoulder she knew he was smiling. Her eyes dulled as the sound of rain pelting the windows seemed to grow.

"It's going to be just fine," he whispered in her ear his breath grazing her hair; "I will never leave you."

* * *

**I hope you guys are starting to see the more calculative side of Draco. I really don't want him to seem so OOC.**

**3,000 words! boo ya! That's for you guys so sorry for the long no updating.**

**You've probably caught about a dozen or so typos and grammar errors by now so will someone please volunteer to BETA for me? I really need someone whose going to constant. I swear I've gone through like three Beta's just for this story. They never response to my e-mails or I won't update and they think I've stopped writing.**

**Oh yes almost forgot. I actually have a set of Tarot Cards and a nice little book explaining them all. It came in real handy so I wasn't making all that stuff up. But pay attention to the cards and their meaning and they will give you some serious insight to the story and where it's going.**

**Another thing! I found my old time line for this story so I was able to rediscover the rich back story for Elizabeth, Hermione mummy dearest! Woot! I'm going to have fun with that. Next the Burrow!**

**E**

**I want reviews! Seriously without them I lose steam to write. I'm not going to say how many reviews it will take me to update again but it's gonna need to be over ten.**

**So review!**


End file.
